


The Rose

by jongininismile



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Fluff, HOW TO TITLE, I did my best, M/M, Smut, but still cute, mafia, they're so awkward it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongininismile/pseuds/jongininismile
Summary: The Rose is the place of all desire and pleasure but please don't touch !Or how Kyungsoo is really unlucky and Jongin completely awkward





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> This was my entry for nodtt 2018 but unfortunately it got cancelled so i'm posting it here instead. I hesitated a lot since I'm not confidente in my writing but well here I am. By the way thank you for the prompt ! It took me so long to finish this i really enjoyed it hehe  
> Also I'm not a native english speaker so i apologize if there are any mistake !  
> I hope you'll like it~

Loud music booming through the wall, sweaty body dancing against each other, alcohol flooding, Kyungsoo felt perfectly at ease in this environment. Host club are exhilarating. There was nothing better for him, here he could show off his body and be praised for it. Even if the people praising him were twice or three times his age, it didn't matter. He just had to seduce them, make them fall for his sweet body then pay until they had nothing left and it was done. He was not a prostitute though, they’d better not mistake. 

At The Rose, no mistake is allowed, after all, this was the most popular and richest host club of the suburbia of Seoul, the host only being composed of omegas. People would fight to enter this paradise of luxury and pleasure either as a host or as visitor, it didn't matter from the moment on they could enter. So when Kyungsoo succeeded in entering the place of his dream job he swore he would never make any mistake and stay here the longest he could. The main rules here weren't much. When he first saw them he didn't thought it wouldn't be complicating no to respect them. 

The first one is no sex with the client. Host are not prostitutes, it's not their jobs. The second one is if you meet one of you client outside of your job you have to ignore him, same goes the other way around. No contact outside the building. The place was created to let yourself go, exit all the frustration. What happened inside stayed inside. The last rule is that the hosts are not allowed to be in a relationship, as in the past, some jealous boyfriend caused problems. All of this prevented unwanted complications as host clubs are actually illegal, not that it bothered any huge politician or CEO to come by. Little did Kyungsoo knew he would break every single one of those rules he swore never to. 

....

Attracting client had never been a problem for Kyungsoo, because even if he was not big he sure was thick. He would always make quite some cash each night, being the host of some of the richest client of The Rose. His almost inexistent experience in hosting never bothered him considering his rather straightforward personality, advantaging physic and omega condition doing the rest. 

Recently his most popular client was a mafia boss, M. Cho, the man was actually quite disgusting but so rich that Kyungsoo could have done all the necessary efforts. Being someone important, he never came alone but with some bodyguards and underling, who actually never hesitated to indulge in the party. All except one. One of the mafia boss's underling always stayed in a corner, never finished his glass, never had fun, always rejecting all the omegas host coming for him. 

This one man has been bothering Kyungsoo. Because even if he should have been the last of his problem (the biggest being taking care of the mafia boss) he couldn’t help but feel insulted. No man had ever resisted his charm. He was far from being blind and perfectly saw how every man eyed his ass as he went around the table to please his main client with all kinds of drinks and food. He knew it and loved it, loved to have power over those alphas and betas just by swaying his ass right and left. His ass was his biggest pride. So, this one man, staying in his corner and never looking at him annoyed him oh so much. God, he didn't even take one quick glance at him, no even one.

Knowing the mafia boss would come back eventually, he swore to himself to try to get a reaction out of this insensitive alpha. While, of course, never breaking any rules.

Indeed, 3 days later the mafia boss was back and with him Kyungsoo's target. Tonight Kyungsoo dressed up the best he could and put extra attention on his makeup, making it more visible than usual. He chose to wear some black tight pants and a white, almost see through, shirt with a black blazer. He carfuly arranged his short hair, making a loop of hair fall in front of his forehead. He prepared everything in his head, he would try his best to take care of his client and of the man at the same time. 

As he saw them coming through the door, his target caught his attention. Kyungsoo actually never really took the time to look at him either and tonight he seemed incredibly beautiful, so much that he started to wonder how come he didn't notice him much before. The man had slight tan skin, brown hair tied up in a messy bun over his head, he was tall in his all black loose suit, confidence radiating from him. As Kyungsoo inspected him, the man raised his head up and their eyes met for a second before his boss called for his attention, his head turning the other side thus breaking the short-lived contact. This extremely faint eye contact was enough for Kyungsoo, he knew he definitely had to make this handsome alpha begging for him. Of course he ignore how his cheeks warmed a little, he was no weak bitch. 

"Welcome back to The Rose, Mister Cho! We are delighted to see you again " Kyungsoo said as he walked closer to the mafia boss, putting extra attention in swaying his hips more than usual. 

"I hope the hell you are " M.Cho said as he let out a lousy laugh, putting his hand on Kyungsoo's small of his back and starting to make his way to an empty table, leading the younger man to the couch and making him sit way to close to him. "I’m paying you for the whole night so you’d better entertain me, little boy". 

Sometime Kyungsoo wondered if the people coming here actually understood the role of host, he sure had to entertain but saying it like that was almost degrading and he didn't like it...However the thought was quickly put aside as he started to ask M. Cho about his day while serving him more alcohol than need, a fake bright smile on his lips. As he did so, he was kept an eye on the tan man sitting on the other side, away from them, looking at the open space. 

As the night started to get quite advanced and M.Cho less and less sober, Kyungsoo was forced to notice the failure of his initial plan. The underling still did not look at him, even while he literally stuck his butt in his face as he was pouring more alcohol in the old boss's glass. This lack of reaction started to make him doubt his capacity. He even started to wonder if the underling could actually see him. While he was lost in his thought, one good opportunity actually happened as M.Cho decided he needed to go to the bathroom. Kyungsoo and the man were left alone sitting on the couch, far from each other. 

The omega kept throwing glances at him, hoping to catch the right moment to make an approach. This occasion should not be missed, it would probably be the last before long. Determined, Kyungsoo stood up and made is way to the alpha, stopping right in front of him. The man raised his head up, seeing someone standing there. Their eyes met for a second time, longer this time, fluttering Kyungsoo a bit before he started talking. 

"Do you have name I could call you by?" The omega said using his most seductive voice, trying not to get to intimidated by the hypnotizing gaze. 

The man raised an eyebrow, still impassible "I don't know why you would want to know this though ?" he then said, with a deliciously deep voice. 

Kyungsoo lost all confidence less than three second after hearing the alpha’s voice. "H-Hum…Well it seems like your boss like this place and will come back, so do you, so I thought I could know your name?" Fuck he stuttered. 

"Kai" the tan man said while turning his head toward his boss who was making his way back to the table. 

Kai...Kyungsoo thought as he went back to his place next to M.Cho. It's obviously not his real name.

...

Kyungsoo was starting to get mad. On one hand, M.Cho was getting more insistent and tactile as the night followed and Kyungsoo didn't like where this was going even if he didn't show it at all for the sake of his job. It comes with the job some would say. It was a hand on his back or his thighs suggesting him, without any word, his intention. But the omega couldn't directly refuse his advance, the man was a part of the mafia after all, he could do anything he wanted. Thus, Kyungsoo decided to keep a low profile and played fool as long as possible. 

On the other hand, his plan with Kai didn't move at all from the last time they spoke (if this could have been considered a conversation). Ever since this night, two weeks ago, he hadn't find one occasion to speak to him. The mafia boss kept on coming with more people than needed, never letting him time to speak to the alpha. 

Finding a passable excuse, Kyungsoo left the table of the mafia boss and went to the bar to rest a little bit. 

"Well Kyungsoo you don't look well tonight, does your client annoyed you ?" Ask Baekhyun, another omega host and Kyungsoo's friend, while taking a sip of his too colorful drink.

"Yeah but it's not really my problem right now." Kyungsoo sighed "It's more this one person right there" he said pointing at Kai.

"Oh my, what a fine young man"

"God Baek, stop speaking like this "

"But I know you love it "Baekhyun said while wiggling his eyebrows and then laughing at Kyungsoo's expression of pure disgust. " I am joking obviously...Anyway tell me what's the problem with this one?"

"He is amorph" declared the younger omega making the ladder choke on his drink.

"Well that's new, most of the time you complain because they are too active but now that you have a docile one, it's not ok? What a complicated man you are" He shrugged.

"Okay first of all he is not my client but his underling and second of all he literally ignores me"

"Even when he looked at your glorious ass ? "

"That's the problem, he didn't look"

"Excuse me? Who doesn't?" 

"Well him obviously" 

"Did you show him?"

"That's the only thing I've been doing for the past two weeks" 

"My god my poor Kyungsoo if men are no attracted to your ass anymore, what will you become? I mean it was nice knowing you but it seem you can't stay here anymore" He joked while wiping imaginary tears and putting his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder, in a sign of compassion, who answered by hitting him in the stomach.

"Is that how you help me? Fuck you, you're such a shitty friend" Kyungsoo told him as he stood up, he had to go back to the table. 

"Well tell me, what do you want to do? If it's seducing him just set your fat ass on his lap and he will understand" Baekhyun added as the omega was already leaving, rolling his eyes so hard he could see the back of his head. No surprise here, talking with Baekhyun never helped but make the situation even worse. 

Kyungsoo made his way back to the table intending on sitting next to M.Cho again when he noticed that no one was there anymore. "Shit" They didn't pay for half of the consumed. Kyungsoo had intended on making them pay in the end. "Shit, shit, shit" he murmured through gried teeth, running to the entrance of the Rose, praying that they were still here. Once out, he sprinted toward the parking but when he arrived he was quick to realize he was too late, the big cars were gone and with them, his money.

"Oh fuck!" Kyungsoo screamed, not caring about the look of some passerby, he needed this money he had fucking rent to pay. He was so stupid to left them fro a second but how could he know they would go like that? He didn't expect his client to be such a jerk. He should have expect it tho, the man was no angel. But Kyungsoo expect at least a bit of honor, wasn't important for the mafia ? He'll make sure the boss woun't be allow in the building after that night.

Desperate, he felt the tears threating to fall and let himself fall to the floor, in the middle of the parking. If they didn't pay it's mean he would have to pay for themand he couldn’t afford to spend so much money. Being so caught up in his disgrace, he didn't notice the man coming toward him.

"Hey. You're that omega who's taking care of my boss aren't you?" A deep voice called for his attention.

Kyungsoo never turned his head so fast in his life, here was in front of him the man he was desperately trying to seduce for the past two weeks. Still so handsome and relaxed. While he was sitting on the floor, a snot coming out of his nose and makeup ruined by the tears.

"Bad day?" The tan man asked almost innocently, as if he was going to start a normal conversation between two friends.

"What?" Kyungsoo reacted, outraged, while whipping his face. "It's because of your shitty cunt of a boss that I am in this situation. I was supposed to pay my rent tonight and now I also have to pay for you! Fuck you!" He screamed at him.

When only silence answered him, he realized that screaming injures at a mafia underling was probably not the best idea he ever had, if not the worst. He raised his head, looking at the alpha with a worried look, ready to apologize when he saw Kai smiling at him, visibly amused, holding an envelope in his hand.

"Actually, my shitty boss, like you said, told me to give you that." Kai replied while giving him it to him.

Kyungsoo jumped on his feet and caught the envelop so fast he almost teared it up, apologizes already leaving his mouth. But when he took a look at what was inside, he stopped directly. There laid not the money he hoped for but a visit card of M.Cho with a phone number and a "call me" scribble down.

He felt like fainting. And tears started raining down his face a second time, Kungsoo couldn't believe it. He was so angry, desperate and in a state of complete disbelief that he couldn't do anything except standing like a fool, crying all the water that his petite body contented. 

"Hum… Are you that happy?" Asked Kai, a little taken aback by the omega’s reaction. He certainly didn't expect that.

The younger raised his angry eyes toward him and scoffed "Do I fucking look happy? I spent the whole night being nice to a douchebag who spend his entire time eating me with his eyes, for him to leave without paying ? And then his fucking handsome underling that I've been trying to seduce for the past two weeks comes to give me a card ? a motherfucking card ? Should I feel honored ?" He half screamed half cried, before what he just said actually went up his brain and shit I said to much.

In front of him, stood the alpha with his eyes being open wide. Ok because he actually didn't realize that I was trying to attract him fuck my life. 

"Oh... Hum…I didn't realize... Sorry aha" Kai said, visibly embarrassed. 

What is wrong with this guy why is he so fluster ? Kyungsoo thought.

"Well yes I noticed. Anyway, I have to go now and take your card back I don't want it" The omega said while throwing the card at the other male and turning back toward The Rose's entrance. 

"Wait!" the alpha called out and reached for him "I kind of feel bad for letting you alone deal with all of this so… Huh… d-do... I mean, would you like to go get a drink?" Kai asked, his face red, a hopeful smile on. "I'm honored you tried to seduce me, for real, I-I mean, you’re really nice too and I was k-kind of looking at you all the time and I think you're cute" The man kept on blabbering.

"Stop lying I know you're just trying to make me feel better, even if I don't know why would you bother." Kyungsoo replied, annoyed.

"I am not I swear, I was looking at you through the mirror because I was too shy to look at you directly." The tan male said hiding his reddish face behind his hand as if he was saying the most embarrassing thing ever. 

Kyungsoo was taken aback. What the fuck? So that means he was looking at him all the time? He literally saw every time Kyungsoo threw quick glances at him? At this point, being buried 10 feet under the ground didn't sound so bad.

"But… Why didn't you tell me anything then? Instead of letting me make a fool of myself!" 

"Well… Huh… You were cute trying to catch my attention, I liked it?"

"Wait, so if understand well you knew my intentions from the start and you said nothing? You let me look like an idiot and YOU DID NOTHING?" Kyungsoo couldn't take it, the emotions kept on fighting inside him...He was a mess and every word coming out of the alpha's mouth didn't made it better. He really would faint any time if he didn't sit down somewhere. 

Kai looked quite small right now, as if he was trying to hide himself. The whole contrary of what would be expected from an alpha and a mafia underling in this situation. "Please don't be mad! I'm sorry! It's just...it's just that I was too shy to talk to you." The tan man confessed. "And when you came to talk to me, I panicked so hard that I must have looked so arrogant." His head was low, his face red and if you got any closer you could almost see tears, almost. "I'm so stupid that the name I gave you wasn't mine! I'm Jongin not Kai!" That was it, he seemed like he would really cry if he kept on talking.

Kyungsoo was astonished, he had in front of him the most handsome and manly (or he thought so) man he has ever seen on the brink of tears because of him? "Uh… What? But… Why?" He managed to let out, face full of confusion.

"I told you I am shy!" Jongin cried back at him "I don't even know why I said that name! I don't know anyone who’s named like that."

Now Kyungsoo wanted to laugh, the alpha looked so funny, ridiculously tall in his suit and his before perfect man-bun now looked like a mess. He actually looked like a scolded child after having broken his grandmother’s favorite vase. Kyungsoo almost wanted to hug him. 

"Ok, ok, just please don't cry!" The omega pleaded with a smile. "You wanted to go get a drink didn't you? So let's go! I just need to go back to take my things and I am ready ok?" He said while awkwardly patting Jongin shoulder who nodded. They then started making their way back toward the entrance of The Rose. After all, the night was still youngso why not having a bit more fun ? Kyungsoo will deal with the money latter. Plus the man was certainly not dangerous more like cute. 

 

30 minutes later they were sitting next to each other in Jongin's car. Both were now more presentable, hair fixed, makeup on point and all trace of the previous event gone. Still, Jongin was extremely nervous. His hands were getting sweaty as he kept on glancing to his left. Kyungsoo didn’t look more comfortable but he stuck his stare in front of him. No one was talking. The car was so silent that they could hear each other irregular and stressed breath, both wondering and now what?

Kyungsoo coughed and asked "Hum...You had any place in mind?"

"N-No" Jongin answered him, his hand now fidgeting on the steering wheel. 

"Oh"

And the newborn conversation died like that. 

"We...Hum… We could go to my place?" Tried Jongin, watching out for any reaction from the corner of his eyes.

To this new proposition, Kyungsoo's reaction was immediate: his head turning to the right at the speed of light and his eyes opening wide. He started stuttering "W-What? You. You...Who do you think I am?" He couldn't believe it. And to think he even thought this person was nice and had nothing to do with his boss. Bullshit! he was still a mafia underling and an alpha after all. Just one of those bastards among so many. He felt so stupid.

Jongin did turn his head so fast he almost broke his neck, raising his hand in front of him as to defend himself. "No! No, no, no I didn't mean it like that! I swear! Please believe me! I don't know any other place than The Rose, we only go there with the boss and I don't go out on my own. So I thought my place could be good! Because I went to the grocery store the other day so I had a lot of things to eat and drink. I'm not lying. I'm sorry!" Jongin bowed as he ended his panic speech.

On the other side, Kyungsoo had his hand on the door handle, ready to storm out at any suspect movement. He sneered. "Why would I trust you? How can I be sure you're not going to bring to your boss and end up beat up in some strange street ?"

"Never! I swear Kyungsoo! Please, I wouldn't do that." Jongin's eye were pleading and his face was distorted by the panic. He obviously was desperate. That made Kyungsoo a little bit more confident. Damn he really want to take me on a date, maybe he is not lying after all. He hesitated. 

"I... we" Kyungsoo stopped. He was going to suggest going at his flat instead but he shouldn't give his address to the mafia. Jongin was still not 100% innocent. But Kyungsoo couldn't lie to himself either, he was in the mood to be adventurous tonight. And Jongin was one hella handsome motherfucker. So...What was better? Giving up his address or walking into the lion's dent ? He huffed. "I believe you. Let's go to your place." He said looking into Jongin's eyes. 

The latter's smile was so bright and cheerful that Kyungsoo patt himself on the back, he did the right thing. Jongin looked like a small child, for the second time today, being given his favorite chocolate waffle. The alpha started to profusely thank him for believing him, almost hugging him in his joy. "Stop it, let's go now." Kyungsoo said pushing the alpha away. He already took quite some risk, he was not going to be easy too. Jongin then proceeded to turn up the car and start driving. 

"And stop apologize all the time. What are you? You already apologized for your whole lifetime in the span of two hours." 

"Ah yes, sorry!"

"What did I just say?"

"So-...yes"

The rest of the trip was spent in complete silence. Kyungsoo took advantage of this moment to send a text to Baekhyun to warn him of the situation. 

To Baekhyun - 11:24 p.m.  
Just because I need someone to bury my dead body in case something goes wrong, I'm with the alpha I showed you today and we're going to his home 

From Baekhyun - 11:25 p.m.  
OoOOOh yas Soo, let him beat that meat ;))

To Baekhyun - 11:25 p.m.  
omg shut up 

From Baekhyun - 11:26 p.m.  
awwww don't be shy  
if you want tomorrow you can come to my place and i can massage your sore butt with some bb cream while you tell me everything

To Baekhyun - 11:27 p.m.  
fuck off why am I even friend with you 

From Baekhyun - 11:28 p.m.  
because you love me ;-*

From Baekyun - 11:30 p.m.  
send his address tho, I’ll need it to save your ass

Kyungsoo closed his phone sighing, a small smile on his lips. He then leaned against the window and watched the light of the city dancing around them as the car flied through Seoul. Jongin noticed it but said nothing, still too embarrassed by his mistake from 20 minutes ago but also taking comfort in the silence reigning in the car. It was not uncomfortable, they both knew they would have time to talk later on, once they'll be in his flat. He was not going to lie though, the up coming conversation stressed him. Jongin was far from being an extrovert and even if his appearance and rank gave him a lot of attention from a young age until now, he hated being the center of the attention. Having people’s eyes on him made him uncomfortable and he’d rather spend the trip in complete silence then having to deal with someone too curious and talkative. Kyungso didn't seem to be the type to talk too much but he was quite honest and full of sass too. Also, the omega didn't make fun of him when he realized how much of a loser he really was. It was needless to say that Jongin liked him even more. Even if all the insult thrown at him by the omega earlier in the night did overwhelmed him a lot.

It wasn't long before they arrived in front of Jongin's flat and if Kyungsoo expected something classy he was certainly not expecting a suite in the center of Gangnam. It was needless to say he was impressed, not that a ridiculously small flat would have disgusted him but he wasn't one to refuse some demonstration of wealthness. He wasn't a host for nothing. The alpha parked in the private parking and they made their way inside the building. "I am not going to lie, I am impressed" Kyungsoo said. 

"Oh thank you but it wasn't my intention" Jongin laughed soflty "I didn't choose this place, the boss did". 

"Speaking about him, isn't he going to be mad if you go back empty handed? And with me not calling me?" The older asked, curious.

"Hum...I don't know, probably yes but it's ok he's my uncle anyway he won't oust me." 

"What? Your uncle? Well shit. That's why you’re doing that?" 

"Being an underling, you mean? Yes. My family wanted to make a real alpha out of me and to make me learn about business and real life as they say...But I really don't like it" Jongin pouted. At that Kyungsoo laughed and answered that yes, he could see that. "What do you really want to do?" At that question the alpha started blushing and fidgeting.

"What ? It's that shameful ?" Kyungsoo wondered.

"No it's not! It-t is just that I've being making fun of a lot for that so..." The younger answered, blushing so much that his hears were reddish too.

"Look I'm an host, I won't laugh at a job you know. Tell me." 

"No you will" 

"No I swear! Come on tell me, please?" They were now in the elevator and Jongin had nowhere to run or hide, he couldn't avoid it. Kyungsoo was looking at him with his big eyes full of hope and curiosity so he gave in. And let out a small "Iliketodance". 

"What? I didn't hear you." Kyungsoo said, approaching Jongin even closer. 

"No I said it already, I am sure you heard and just want to make fun of me." Jongin turned around facing on the corner of the elevator, hands coming in front of his face to hide himself. Kyungsoo laughed at how cute the other was looking right now. "See? you're laughing!" Jongin retort. 

"Not because of what you said! I didn't hear it. You're just so cute right now!" He kept on laughing. Jongin was more than flustered now and it seemed like he would never leave his corner. "Oh come on Jongin, tell me." Kyungsoo budged him in the shoulder, talking in his cutest voice. He wasn't going to lie, he was having a lot of fun too. Jongin gathered his courage and turned around, face hanging low. Kyungsoo was still looking at him, expecting. 

He murmured "I like to dance." Silence followed his declaration and when he raised his head Kyungsoo was looking at him with a huge smile on his face and starred in the eyes and said "That's so cool! Can you dance now?" Jongin looked around. "Here?" The elevator wasn't that narrow but it certainly wasn't that big either. "Yes here." Jongin hesitated. «But I don't have music, it helps me."

"I can sing if you want, tell me which song and I'll try" Kyungsoo proposed. But Jongin shook his head. "Let’s dance together." While saying this, he took Kyungsoo’s hand in his and placed it on his shoulder while he put his own on Kyungsoo's waist. Their other hand being intertwined together. "Is it okay?" He asked wanting to be sure, he didn't want Kyungsoo to be uncomfortable, he already made too much mistakes today. The omega nodded and beamed at him. And just like that they started dancing within the small room they had, turning, turning and never stopping. The lack of music was not a problem. They locked their eyes on each other. They were dancing to the rythm of their breath, blending together. They were close, so close they could kiss. 

Until the elevator opened on an old lady and her dog. They stopped, directly distancing from each other and going out of the lift to let the woman in. This time the silence was uncomfortable and stayed so until the doors closed again. They laughed out loud, feeling stupid and highly embarrassed. 

Jongin then guided them to his suite and opened the door for him. "After you." Kyungsoo giggled and thanked him. He felt particularly happy tonight, he had completely forgot about having to pay for Mr.Cho consumption and his idiot card. He didn't have so much fun in a long time. Even if the host club was exhilarating, the time he spent with Jongin was on a whole new level. Knowing him for less than 2 hours didn't bother him at all, the other was so nice and genuine. 

They entered the apartment and Kyungsoo noticed the simplicity of it. The tones were black, white or gray, nothing extravagant. The furniture too was composed of the bare minimum. Still the flat was living with a touch of colors here or there, on a frame or a book. In front of the entry was a huge living room with a corridor on the left and a kitchen on the right. Jongin lead him to the kitchen, they both needed a glass of water after their short but intense dance. 

... 

Jongin turned around to put his now finished glass of water down the sink. He hesitated for a moment and then ready to ask if Kyungsoo wanted to go to the living room to watch a movie, he turned back toward the omega. However before any sound could leave his mouth, he felt soft lips pressing hard against his. A few second went by during which nothing else happened, the time seemed hanging like Kyungsoo was at his lips. He was too shocked to do anything, even kissing back. His body refused to listen to him and to kiss the omega. 

Slowly Kyungsoo removed his pink lips and moved back, away from him. His face was turned down, eyes glued to the ground, cheek bright red. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it right away. But when he raised his eyes toward Jongin, the younger realized they're full of tears. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have kiss you like tha-" This time it was the omega's turn to be cut in his speech as Jongin cradled his face in his hands and lead down to put a soft kiss on his lips. This time no one hesitated and Kyungsoo reciprocated it right away, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth and licking at the alpha's lips. The latter was definitely surprised by Kyungsoo eargness but appreciated it and accompanied his initiative while pushing him out of the kitchen.

Still kissing, they slowly made their way to Jongin bedroom, discarding some of their clothes which by falling on the floor marked the path they took. Once in front of Jongin's bedroom's closed door they stopped and looked at each other, panting. Kyungsoo had his back against the door, his arms were around the alpha’s neck while Jongin's one were around his waist. The omega laughed a little bit and said "So that's what we're going to do?"

"Y-Yes but only if you want to" Jongin was still so shy that the older started wondering what his experience exactly was. 

"I’m just wondering: have you ever done it before?" Seeing the other's more than surprised face, Kyungsoo apologized right away. "I am really sorry, that was not considered. I don't care about your experience, I won't stop because of that ok?"

"Ah no, don't apologize it's okay, I understand why you asked that." Jongin answered his hand leaving the omega's waist to come and stay on his own neck. He was embarrassed. "I did. D-during my rute I need it you know...But that's true I'm not really experimented so I so I u-understand if you want to top...I don't mind." He said raising his eyes to look at Kyungsoo who seemed really chocked in turn. But smiled directly and leaned in to kiss him softly. 

"It's the first time in my life someone would consider that, even if I'm an omega I could be able to top. I really appreciate it." Kyungsoo said while taking Jongin's hand in his playing with his fingers. "But not tonight. I’ve never done this before so I would rather help you and guide you the other way ok?"

"Yes, ok, whatever you want." Now he was embarrassed to even have made that proposition.

"But I really appreciate it you know, that make me really happy that you'd ask me and not assume that I bottom only." Kyungsoo reassured him, smiling wide. Jongin laughed, his cheeks red. Kyungsoo was so happy to be with this man tonight but inside him he remembered the rule of the host club and knew they shouldn't even do this and that they'll probably won't see each other again. But tonight Kyungsoo was ready to throw all of this and to take the risk of losing his job to be with Jongin. If they really ended up liking each other they would find a solution, they could hide this relationship. And he does by reaching for Jongin and kissing him with passion.

They opened the door while kissing and keep on as they approached the bed. When Kyungsoo felted it touch the back of his knees, he let himself fall on the sheet. Then he adjusted his position to be in the center of the bed, while staring straight in Jongin's eyes who, on the other side, stayed up hypnotized by the omega's beauty but noticly nervous. 

"Come" The omega told him as he soflty take his shirt off. "Come"

Jongin gulped, discharged his shoes and made his way to Kyungsoo on all four, the ladder was waiting for him sitting on his knees. When the alpha arrived in front of him, Kyungsoo directly put his arms around his neck and lay down. He is languishly letting his arms fall to the bed. The other now above him, hands on each side of his head and legs straddling his thighs. He was breathing loudly. "You're so beautiful" Jongin murmured, caressing Kyungsoo cheek with his right hand. Below him the omega laughed, tilting his head to kiss the inside of Jongin's palms and licking it, eyes never leaving Jongin's one. He then bring him down to his lips and kiss him more generously, letting out small moans. 

Kyungsoo felt hazardous hands roaming down his torso as Jongin's mouth leaved his and started kissing his way down to his neck. His own hands are now caressing the younger back and head, unraveling his hairs which fall gracefully, embracing the contour of Jongin's face. Suddenly he felt an hot breath on his left nipple and a gentle tongue playing with it. He moaned softly, encouraging the younger male to keep on. Hand tighting in his hair. Soon the sineful tongue started to makes it way lower and lower, passed his navel and arrived on the waistband of his pants. There it owner raised his head, cheeks pink, eyes locking with his. "Am I doing everything right ?" he asked. 

"Yes, yes you are" the omega answered in a breath. "You're doing so good." 

"Should I continue then ?" 

The omega considered for a moment but he also wanted to please his partener. So he raised himself up in a siting position, now having the other man on his laps, and lightly push Jongin on his chest making him fall on his back. While never breaking the eye contact, the omega licked his lips and sited down on the other lower part of his body. "Let's exchange now, let me show you what I can do too." Jongin stoped breathing for a second, heart missing a beat. Kyungsoo was just so stunning, the most alluring person he ever saw. And with that the said male start rotating his hips on the other's member, brushing his ass against the half-hard erection starting to form. Jongin moaned, throwing his head back on the bed. No one ever done this to him before. Kyungsoo keep sensualy rotating, speeding up a little bit. He then bend down, hands tracing the mafia underling's torso until pale fingers are gracing around the smooth tan skin of the dancer's neck. Lips milimeter away from the other's. "Should I ?" he asked, honey tribbling from his voice. The younger knew what he was talking about, he gluped but still nodded. 

"That's a good boy" the host laughed, hands directly tightening around his neck. He doesn't speeze too much, not wanting to hurt him. Jongin breath is cut, making him much more sensible to his other sens and particluary to the hips brushing against his member, suddenly making it too much. His hands flyed to rest on the other hips, trying to stop him. He was going to cum way to soon if this keep on. But the older man didn't stop, on the contrary, he speed up once more, brushing harder and more accuretly on the hard dick below him. Jongin hand's trembled on his hips, his eyes still lock on Kyungsoo's one, mouth open in a silent cry of help to free him from all this pleasure. The older smiled and both released the pression on his neck and stopped all movements. He sit a little higher on Jongin's hips as the man catched his breath, his body, being push so closed to orgams, trembling. Kyungsoo's smile was huge on his face, his soft lips forming a heart. Soon those lips were press on the one of the man below him, distracting as he opened on of his bed table's drawer, fetching a small bottle of lube and putting it next to them. 

"Are you ok ?" he asked making sure the younger as fine. 

"Y-Yes." He answered, voice a little bit harsh."Frustrated but okay." 

"I am glad because I didn't really want to stop right now" Kyungsoo laughed.

"Well go on then." The younger said playfully, ready to get up.

Kyungsoo eyes lighted up, a malicious sparkle fligting brightening as he stop him, a hand on his chest. "Ttt, you stay down." The omega ordered while starting to stripe Jongin's of his shirt, pants and then his own. They both were now completly naked. Kyungsoo stood up from his previous position and open Jongin's legs, puting himself in between them. In front of him stood the man erection, hard and pointing toward his stomach. It's size was actually a bit bigger than average but not to big, it was the most perfect dick Kyungsoo ever saw and he could wait to experiment more with it. But before, the took the lub and squeeze some of it in his hand, smearing it on his fingers. He then look up to Jongin's expenctant eyes and raised himself up, fingers coming to touch his own rim. He rubbed it a little bit to get it wet and thrusted one finger in. Eyes still fixed on the younger, he strated to move it slowly. Kyungsoo was soon adding a second finger, moaning louder. This sight aroused the younger even more. Kyungsoo was literaly fingering himself right in front of him. 

"Kyungs-Oh fuck"

Before he could end his sentence, thick lips were wrapped around his dick making him bend his head back and hands flying to tangled in Kyungsoo's dark hair, releasing a mix of a curse and a moan. While still fucking himself, the older male had now his mouth on the other's hard cock. Slowly, he started to blow him, sucking harder on the tips receiving louder moan in exchange. He begun to sink down, taking more of the pretty cock. Slowly bobbing his head up and down, sometimes tentatiely licking at the shape. Jongin groaned, the older was doing such a good job, his mouth was a perfect hot and wet glove around his member. 

His hand tightened in the raven hair, he could feel his orgasm building up and he didn't want to be denied a second time. He raised himself up in a sitting position and cradled Kyungsoo's cheek in one of his hand. The other looked up, never stopping the delicous motion. Jongin breath was uneven and the sight before his eyes made him even harder, even more aroused. The pretty red lips stretched around his dick, eyes wet from pleasure, reddish cheeks and big bright eyes. Kyungsoo was a work of art. 

Suddenly Kyungsoo whimpered and closed his eyes, mouth momentary stopping, his body trembling. Jongin noticed the two fingers moving faster inside and out of the older's body. 

"Are you close ?"

A loud, muffled moan answered him. He chuckled.

"Can you open up for me ?"

The older obeyed, mouth opening more, throat relaxing, fingers moving faster. Jongin slowly pressed his cock farther inside the host's mouth. It was calmly and smoothly making it way inside the open throat. When he had the whole thing fited inside Kyungsoo's mouth, which was now pressed against short pubic hair, he stopped. 

"You look amazing like this" he murmured.

Kyungsoo smiled around his cock and bobbed his head, eagerly sucking Jongin. The latter's hand was now slipping on his back, quickly reaching his round ass that he squeezed twice before rubbing the stretched hole lower. Gathering excess of lube on his major, Jongin introduced it inside the pliant body, along the two other. Kyungsoo let out whimpers, rythm becoming uneven. The pass of the fingers keep on accelerating and soon Jongin's major was brush against the older's prostate. Kyungsoo's body shivered, he was doing his best to stay focus on Jongin's dick but the younger's finger wouldn't allow him. He was so close. It have been such a long time. He won't last. He didn't. 

The next second Kyungsoo's mouth left the younger dick, letting out loud sound of pleasure. His eyes rolled back in their sockets. His body shaked, fingers spliting out. His untouch cock spluting ribbon of white on the blanket. He was spread out on the sheet, catching his breath. Meanwhile Jongin was looking at him, tattooing the beauty before him in the back of his mind. 

He still hand't cum. But he didn't want to exhaust Kyungsoo, so he start stroking the older's hair. It was not a problem if they had to stop here, it was already a lot for someone as inexperienced as him. He smiled.

"Are you ok ?"

Kyungsoo laughed. "Hey that's my question." Jongin laughed too. "Yes I'm fine don't worry, just catching my breath."

"Take your time...do you want me to go get you some water or anything ? Are you hungry ?"

"No, stay here" Kyungsoo said, throwing his arms around Jongin's waist, head on his knees, hugging him. "Just give me a minute and I am all yours."

"You want to continue ?" Jongin asked, surprise.

"Of course ! Don't you?" The man answered, raising his big eyes toward Jongin and pouting. 

"Oh no no, I do...I-I just thought you might be too tired to."

Kyungsoo snort. "Don't think so lowly of me Jongin." The said male strated to panic, waving his hands around and apologizes fleing out of his mouth. "Calm down baby, calm down. I was joking." True to his words, Kyungsoo, who was still hugging the younger and had a perfect view on Jongin's dick, blow on it and laughed when a small moan answered him. It was standing proud in front of his face, red from all the attention it have been given. Soon he was approaching his face and gave a little lick on he head. 

"A-Anngh"

Kyungsoo raised his head but Jongin was already hiding his vivid reddish face in his hands. 

"Did you-"

"No !...Y-yes but no !" The younger was extremely embarrassed. He didn't knew he was that closed. "I am so sorry !"

"Don't. It's okay, really." Kyungsoo smiled even if the other couldn't see him. He had white all over his face. He wasn't going to lie, he didn't expect that but he liked it anyway. His fingers started tracing his face, collecting the semens and proceding to suck on it, smug smile on. 

"Oh my god ! Don't do that ! Wait, here take a tissue." Jongin said, grabbing the tissue box on the bedside table and gave it to Kyungsoo.

"I like it though."

"Hyunng" The younger whined and pouted. "Stop teasing."

"Sorry"

Kyungsoo wasn't mad at all, nor he was disappointed or anything. But the younger seem to think otherwise and was higly embarrassed. He looked so cute, Kyungsoo thought. Once he was done wiping his cheeks of the last semens spot he took Jongin's hands out of his face and kissed him. Surprised the younger let out a squeak but quickly kissed back. The mood was back. And soon tongues were dancing together as hands roamed each others body. Often the kiss stop to let them breath but it started all over as quickly as it end. They weren't able to stop, enjoying the taste of their mouth and of their breath mixing together to form one. 

Still kissing, Kyungsoo pushed Jongin's chest to make him lay down and once again stradled him. He lift his head and arched his back, raising his butt a little bit, enough to grab the now soft cock below him. Slowly he started to pum it, his hand going up and down on the shape. Sometimes the hand was adventurous enough to go lower and play with the balls and other time it would poke the head and teased the slit. Jongin was looking at this hand, hypotised, as it gave him so much pleasure. He would also throw glance at Kyungsoo, always falling in deep eyes that seem to look at his soul. 

Once Jongin's cock was hard again, Kyungsoo position it at his entrance. He smiled and let himself down. 

"Oh fuck !"

The cock was filling him perfectly, touching all the right place, the head bumping directly against his bundle of nerves. Below him Jongin too seem to be overwhelmed, breathing short. 

"Nnngh J-Jongin you're perfect." Kyungsoo let out in a breath while ondulating his hips. He took his time, adjusting to the shape and grief inside of him because even if he wasn't huge it still was quite consequent. He closed his eyes and shivered, concentraring only on the feeling the cock inside of him brought him. What get him out his dreamy moment were hands slowly maping his waist, hips and legs. Those hands were stroking his side like if they were asking if he was alright. 

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm not hurt." He said, eyes still closed but his fingers were now embraced in Jongin's own. "It just feel really good."

He felt Jongin moving below him and soon arms were around him, enveloping him in warm like a thick blanket on cold winter night. A gentle mouth was kissing his neck. He humed and reciprocated the embrace of their body, arms around the younger neck. Their body form one like a puzzle finally being complete. And without any words they started to dance, delicat and calcutlaed mouvement that gradually brought them to ultimate pleasure. Once the wave of orgam gone and their breath back to normal they layed down on the bed, tangled. 

Jongin soon fall asleep, a smile on his face and his arms full of Kyungsoo. The ladder couldn't fall asleep directly, he was thinking too much. He think about how he has to justify his abense of yesterday night to his boss even though his chift hadn't end. He think about being fired, about losing everything his job gave him. He think he doesn't really want to work there anymore, Baekhyun is going to miss him but they could still texted and see eachother. But more than anything he think about the man whose arms are around him, holding him so tight against his heart, as if to never let him go. He think about what happened between them. He think that maybe, maybe he doesn't care about this night's consequences. He think that the warm surrounding him is something he loves and wants to feel for the rest of his life. 

And he felt asleep. 

 

From Baekhyun - 02:00 a.m.  
Kyungsoo ?  
You didn't send me the adress...  
Kyungsoo ??  
Oh my fucking god he fucking dead

**Author's Note:**

> The End !
> 
> I really hope you liked ! It if so please leave a kudo or a comment that would be great~  
> Also my twitter is jongininismile, don't hesitate to come talk to me :3  
> Thank you so much <3


End file.
